Relations Changing
by Confuzzled2011
Summary: What if Brian had a sister? How would the team react to having a teenager who was nothing like her brother but everything like all of them combined?
1. Meet Kaliah

Summary: Brian has a half-sister Kaliah, who is coming to live with the team. What kind of trouble will she get into?

Character Introduction

Name: Kaliah Peterson

Age: 14

Piercing: 3 on both ears, one upper ear, one cartilage on the ear, belly ring, nose ring, and tongue

Tattoos: flaming heart on her hip, butterfly on her lower back

Interests: cars, guys, drugs, drinking, parties, shopping, hanging out with friends

Record: drugs, drinking, fighting, running away, boosting cars. The boosting and running away were sealed because of her father wanting to protect his reputation.

No One's POV

Brian walked through the door of Blackhawk Middle School in Fort Wayne, Indiana. He wondered how he was going to raise this girl, his sister. She is 14 and in 8th grade. Her name is Kaliah. She has been in juvi a few times before. From what he heard she was gonna be hell to raise. He didn't really know anything about her. She was his half-sister and they hadn't met before. She knew he was coming, but she didn't know what to expect. All she knew was he was an ex-cop who lived in LA.

Her mom and his dad where married. They got divorced like when he was 10. She moved to Indiana and got remarried to an abusive asshole. He wasn't that way at first. He didn't start acting like that until she was 9. He would get drunk and pissed. He would start to hit her and her mom. They threatened to tell about it, but he said if they did that he would kill them. He started to rape her when she was 12. Her mom took off a year ago, when she was 13. The beatings got worse. Her dad blamed her mom leaving on her. That's why she started drinking and doing drugs. She had gotten into a few fights and caught drunk and high, that's why she went to juvi. Every time she got out, he would beat her til she almost died, then he would clean her up and make her take a few days off school. Her father had just got locked up for drug trafficking. She had never told anyone about the abuse. She cut herself to feel instead of having to deal with it.

"Kaliah Peterson, please come to the office." The secretary said over the intercom. A few kids around her oooo'd. Everyone one in the school had heard about her dad's run-in with the law. They all knew about hers to. "Shut the hell up." She said with a scowl on her face. "That will be a detention" The teacher said. _Oh well _Kaliah thought to herself.

Kaliah's POV

I walked down the stairs and hallway to the office. When I got there I saw a blonde surfer looking guy. _I hope that's not him I don't do preps,_ I thought. I walked up to the desk, "Yeah?"

"Ms. Peterson where are your manners? This is Brian O'Connor your brother." The secretary told me.

"Ok," I turned to Brian "Hey I'm Kaliah." I said not very enthusiastically or friendly. I don't trust a lot of people especially not ex-cops.

"Brian, let me sign you out and we can go get lunch and talk." He looked nervous. _It couldn't possibly be the fact that he now has to raise a 14 year old pain in the ass now could it?_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

"OK thanks, can't wait to get out of this place." I told him.

"Don't you have to get your homework and stuff from your locker?"

"No I don't do homework."

" Well, go get it because you are doing it tonight."

"What the hell, you aren't my father, thank god for that, but still you can't tell me what to do!"

"I can I have custody of you now, and you will obey me, and watch your language you're a 14 year old girl you don't need to be talking like that." He said calmly, but I could tell he was getting pissed.

"Yes young lady, watch your language your are on school grounds that is a detention." The Vice Principal said.

"Whatever, I already have another one, let's go Brian"

We walked out to the car. I couldn't believe it, a Skyline R-34! It was amazing a custom paint job and everything. I wonder what's under the hood. He wouldn't have NOS though would he? I mean he's an ex-cop.

"Oh my god is that a skyline?!"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I love cars have for a long time ever since I saw the Fast and The Furious movies. Me and my friend Brooke are planning on moving to LA when we graduate."

"Well then you'll fit in with the team even though you are the youngest."

"The team? What's that?"

"It's a group of people I live with and work with. We all love cars. You'll get to meet them when we leave."

"Wait, leave I can't leave here all my friends are here what am I supposed to do in a place where I don't know anybody?" I can't move and leave Brooke here, she's my best friend even though I've only known here for a year.

"Well your going to have to because my job and everything is in LA, and I can't just quit my job and uproot my life to move here."

"You can't uproot your life but you can uproot my life how does that work?!!! I can take care of myself I have been for the past week. Just let me live here and when the parole officers come by I will just tell them that you had business to do and it couldn't wait."

"You have to come with me or you go into foster care and I don't think you want that." He was seriously getting pissed I wonder where he learned the whole I'm so pissed I'm calm thing at. I know it but that's me and I needed to know that in juvi.

"Fine, lets go get lunch." It was useless arguing anymore I would but I don't know how he is going to react and I don't want a repeat of my dad.

"Ok where is good around here?"

"You like Chinese? There is a Chinese place on Crescent street."

"How do you get there?"

"go down State and take a left by IPFW, and go down and take a right on Crescent its called Chung King Express."


	2. Bonding

A/N: here is chapter 2 I hope you like it

Brian's POV

Man from what I can tell she is gonna be a hell of a lot harder to take care of then I thought. She has a mouth on her to. Its just going to get worse being around Vince and Letty. I think her and Letty are going to be real good friends. They are just alike in so many ways. At least I don't have to worry about any of the guys on the team liking her. She is 14 no way would any of them try to be her boyfriend. They are all going to act like her older brothers, and I bet she is going to hate it. It sucks that mom bailed on her. I bet they had tons of good times. I still can't believe I am going to be taking care of a 14 year old. Dom is being nice and letting us live in the house still. I had Jesse look her up. He found out she has a record. It amazed me because she is only 14. It was for fighting and of all things drinking and getting high! How is she even able to get that when she is 14. Hopefully she will stay out of trouble in LA. I really hope Tran doesn't find out about her. That would be bad. He would either do something or try to get her to work for him. If he does the latter I hope she doesn't agree.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Orange chicken and crab rangoon's with duck sauce."

"Ok, I think I will have the same."

"Whatever it is up to you."

What is with her attitude? It is like she doesn't care about anything. It is starting to get on my nerves. If she gives me any problems with Dom or the team I am going to be pissed.

Kaliah's POV

I think I'm getting on his nerves with my attitude. That's what he gets for pulling this. I can't believe I have to leave Brooke. It is going to suck tons. Maybe I can convince Brian to let her come with us. Her parents don't care they are both druggies. They won't even notice.

"Hey Brian?" I said all sweet and innocent like.

"What?" He can tell that I want something. He already knows that voice by now I guess.

"Can my best friend Brooke come with us? Pretty Please, her parents won't care they are both druggies."

"No, there isn't enough room in the house for her too."

"Pretty Please we can share a room?" I gave a puppy dog pout that I had perfected.

"No and that is final." He said all firm sounding like he was trying to be my father and that pissed me off.

"Fine, be that way. You uproot me and then say that I can't bring my best friend! Some brother you are."

"You need to chill the hell out."

"I'm going to the bathroom."

I got into the bathroom and went into a stall and started to cut myself. it's a good thing I have long sleeves on that are dark or else the blood would show through. I decided to smoke a joint while I was in there to take the edge off. It helped I was totally mellow now.

"You calm now?"

"Yeah sorry bout that its just I don't like new people really."

"OK, this is a change in personality," He looked in her eyes and saw they were blood shot, " Are you high?!"

"Maybe…., I'm really hungry can we get more food?"

"I can't believe you just went into the bathroom to get high!"

"At least I didn't light up out here."

"I would rather you didn't do it anywhere. That's why your on probation any way!"

"No I'm on probation for drinking, drugs, and fighting, running away and boosting cars, so ha!"

"Wait I only knew about the drinking, drugs, and fighting, how did the other two get in there."

"Daddy dearest had those records sealed on the boosting and running away. He didn't want to ruin his precious reputation" I said with disgust. I am not going to tell him what my father did to me it doesn't matter he is locked up now. Even if he wasn't and Brian had showed up I still wouldn't have told him. Its non of his god damned business.

Brian's POV

There is something she isn't telling me. I can tell it is bothering her. I want to help her but I can't if she wont even talk to me. It was then I noticed that something was soaking through her shirt making it darker.

"What is on your shirt?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly like she was trying to hide something.

"Let me see."

"No, its nothing."

"Yes it is now let me see your arm!" I grabbed her arm, but she quickly pulled it away and ran out to the car. I have no idea what to do. I can't make her tell me what's going on. I just have to let her tell me on her own or catch her. I walked out to the car after her.

"Hey I'm sorry, I believe you." It may be a lie but I need to calm her down.

"Yeah, well I don't need a brother, who happens to be an ex-cop, prying into my life. Especially when I just met him." She said it so harshly it took me by surprise.

"Lets go home and get you packed up, ok?"

"Yeah that's good you know how to get there?" I shook my head no. "Ok" she gave me the directions and the only sound was the music on the radio which was playing rock. I was surprised at that but then when a new song came on she turned it to rap. This I wasn't so surprised at. She seemed like the type of girl to like that music. We finally got to the house after what seemed like forever. It was a nice house, not huge but not small. She went up to her room and started putting things in her bag.

"You want some help with anything?"

"Naw, I'm good. You can go watch TV. There's beer and shit in the fridge."

"What I tell you about cussing?"

"Whatever" she said. God I hate that word.

I went to find something to watch on TV. I sat for over a half an hour trying to find something I could watch. There was nothing so I decided to take a look at the house. It all looked pretty normal. I was about to go into to a room when Kaliah came up and started to yell at me.

"What do you think your doing? You can't just go snooping through peoples houses!"

"I was just looking around cuz there was nothing on TV. Why can't I go in this room anyway?"

"IT is a private room no one is allowed in there!" She had this hollowed out look in her eyes. It made me wonder what she was hiding.


	3. Leaving Home

"Why not?" Brian asked. He was confused why it would be such a big deal.

"Its my parents room, or dads old room I guess since mom bailed." I said.

"Oh, well mom seems to be good at bailing."

"Yeah she does. I guess that's another thing we have in common." Its weird that event though I don't even know him we already seem to have so much in common. If he wasn't ripping me away from everything I know and love then I might not be being such a bitch to him. It is to hard for me to trust people right away. Well except for Brooke, we seemed to click right from the first day of school. It was like we were sisters that were separated at birth or something, we have so much in common. I'm surprised that we haven't run away yet from all the shit we been through. I guess you could call us brave for facing our fears, but I think it is stupid to stay and put up with shit we shouldn't have to. Its hard living in fear that this day is going to be your last, every time you wake up.

"Yeah I guess you right. What time is it?"

She looked at the clock on the wall. "11" She said.

"Wow, I cant believe it 11 already."

"Yeah me neither."

"You should get to bed, we are leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah but we have to make a few stops so I can say goodbye."

"Okay, it's the least I can do I guess."

"Thanks. I'll tell you where to go tomorrow."

"Night."

"Yeah, night" With that Kaliah and Brian both went off to bed. They both stayed up for a few hours thinking of what the next day would bring. There was bound to be drama. It was gonna blow up in L.A. probably. They fell asleep with those thoughts in their heads and trying to prepare for another day.

Brian woke up first the next day. He had a feeling that Kaliah was not a morning person and it was gonna be hell waking her up. He decided to make breakfast and let the smell wake her up like it always did with the team.

KAliah woke up to the smell of French toast and bacon and eggs. It smelled so good. She stumbled into the kitchen.

"Coffee" She mumbled. Brian chuckled slightly at her.

"Your 14 how do you like coffee?"

"Almost every teen girl like coffee in some form. That's how Starbucks gets their business." She said matter of factly.

I laughed at that. "You don't seem like the type of girl to do what everyone else is."

"Yeah well things aren't always what they seem." I could sense a double meaning there, but it was to early to get into that.

"Deep Kaliah, real deep." I said sarcastically. I was doing it to annoy her. I was just trying to have that sibling bantering thing or whatever.

"Yeah probably deeper then you'll ever get." She smirked.

"God, I so don't need to hear that from my 14 year old sister.!"

"Why do you have to bring up the fact that I'm 14? I'm very mature for my age."

"I don't know. Its probably the fact that I have seen how mature you are and I know that your 14 so its hard to believe, I guess."

"Wow, did we just have a whole conversation without arguing?" She chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we did. There is hope for you yet!"

"Hey!! It is so not my fault that you disagree with me. You are the one who starts the arguments."

"Yeah sure whatever. So go get ready and you can go say goodbye so we can leave."

"Ok, be back in 15 minutes."

"You only take 15 minutes to get ready?" I found it hard to believe any woman could get dressed that fast.

"Yeah, I am not a girly girl. I don't take forever to do makeup and stuff like that."

"OK go get ready"

"See you in a few"

Sure enough, she was ready in 15 minutes. She came down wearing a leather skirt that came half way down her thighs and a strapless shirt that stopped right above her belly button.

"You are so not wearing that."

"Why not it is perfectly fine. Besides I have to look good when I say goodbye. Can't have people not remembering me now can I?"

"Fine!" I said exasperatedly. I really did not want her wearing that.

"Where are we going first?" I asked

"My school. I got to say bye to my home girls."

"Ok lets go."

By the time we got to her school it was 11:45. We went and signed in as visitors so we could get her stuff. I could tell her vice principal didn't approve of they way she was dressed. She went and cleaned out her locker. Then she went to a class room which she told me was her 5th period class math. She walked in and everyone in the class looked at her. All of the guys were staring with looks of lust on their faces. They knew what she was like but she was hot. She went up to Brooke and started talking to her.

"Hey chica how ya livin?" Kaliah asked

"Good girl you look hot why you dressed up?"

"I'm leaving" Kaliah sighed

"What?!!"

"Girls if you must continue talking take it in the hall instead of disrupting my class!" The teacher yelled at them.

"Fine," she then mumbled bitch under her breath. They walked out in the hall and immediately started the conversation back up.

"Why are you leaving?"

"My brother has custody of me now I guess and he lives in L.A."

"No freaking way!"

"yeah but we aren't moving together." Kaliah and Brooke both frowned at this.

"Well I will come visit after I save up some more money. Ok?"

"You know that's ok with me girl." They hugged.

"I can't believe I'm leaving. It seems like we just became friends."

"Yeah I know. But it will be ok."

"I have to go talk to Alex, so I will call you later I guess."

"Byebye hun I will miss ya tons til I get there."

"I know, that's just how I am. Haha"

They hugged again. I couldn't believe how close those girls were. They seemed more like sister then best friends. That's kinda how Letty and Mia are though.

"Kaliah are you ready to go?"

"I guess but we have to make one more stop."

"OK then we have to leave for L.A. I want to get there in 2 days."

"Alright," she turned to Brooke, "Bye hun I love you"

"Hey don't say it like your dying or something I will be there in the next few months."

We turned and left. When we got to the car Kaliah looked ready to cry. I knew she wouldn't though, that's just how she is. She wont show her true feelings often, kinda like Dom, Letty, and Vince. Well emotions other then anger.

"So where are we going?" Brian asked.

"We are going to Northside High school."

"Why?"

"I have someone to talk to."

"Ok."

We drove to Northside after she gave me directions. When we got there she turned to me.

"You can stay out here if you want."

"No, I'm coming in."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be waiting all day for you." With that we went in.

She went to a classroom. I don't know how she knows her way around a high school. Its not even in her district. Oh well I guess I will find out. Kaliah came back out with a guy.

"Hey baby." She said.

"Hey who's he?"

"Oh this is my brother who I just found out about last week."

"Why are you guys here?"

"Umm we are leaving. I have to move back to L.A. with him."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I'm sorry I just found out yesterday and we're leaving after I talk to you."

He turns to Brian.

"Who do you think you are ripping her away from everything she's ever known and loved?"

"I'm her brother Brian. Who are you to be telling me what to do with my sister?"

"I'm her boyfriend Alex."

Kaliah jumped back into the conversation. "Enough guys. As much as I don't want to move I have to so Alex please don't make this any harder."

"Its just I don't want you to leave baby."

"I know, but I have to. Bye baby love ya."

"love ya to hun." he kissed her. It then turned into a makeout .

"Umm I so don't want to see my sister making out. Lets go."

"OK Brian geez" and with one last kiss they left.


	4. Kaliah meet Team Toretto

They drove for two days straight, only stopping a couple of hours for sleep. Brian surprised Kaliah by letting her drive part of the way. They finally made it to L.A. on Friday. Amazingly they hadn't fought at all on the whole trip. They drove to a neighborhood called Echo Park. They drove up to a white two story house.

"This is it." Brian said

"Its nice."

"Lets go take your things in and show you around. Then we have to go to the garage."

"Ok." they went inside and Brian showed her around. She put her things in her room. Brian took her and told her whose each of the rooms belonged to.

"So how many people live in this house?"

"6 others besides us. You'll meet them at the garage."

"Alright you ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go." they drove a few blocks to a garage called DT.

"Hey Brian what's up man?" A skinny blonde boy asked.

"Nothing dude," He turned to everybody, "Guys this is my sister Kaliah."

"Hey I'm Jesse." The blonde boy who had greeted Brian said.

"This is Leon, Vince, Letty, and Dom." Brian said pointing to each in turn.

"Hey girl what's up?" Leon said.

"Nuttin much." Kaliah said to him.

"How ya livin chica?" Letty asked.

"Pretty good considering that son of a bitch I have to call my father got locked up."

"How old are you girl?" Letty asked

"14 why?"

"Just wondering you seem older."

"Yeah and she doesn't need to be talking like that. What did I tell you about the cussing Kaliah?"

"Brian I will talk how I want to talk and you can't stop me. Ok?"

"No not ok and if you talk to me like that one more time you are grounded."

"Oh my god Brian that is freaking retarded and you know it."

"Don't push me Kaliah."

"Fine whatever." Dom chose this time to enter the conversation.

"Hey your brother is right 14 year old girls don't need to be talking like that."

"Fine." She said knowing it would be useless to argue

"Brian are you coming to the races tonight." Kaliah decided to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah but I don't know what I'm going to do with Kaliah."

"Brian can I come to the races?" Kaliah asked with her puppy dog face hoping it would work this time.

"I don't know." He said.

"Brian she can come its alright with me." Dom said.

"Thanks man."

Dom turned to Kaliah. "You have to stay with a member of the team at all times though."

"Yeah okay." Kaliah agreed quickly not wanting to lose out on her chance to go to a race.

"Well I'm going to the store to meet Mia and take Kaliah to register for school." Brian said to Dom.

"I don't wanna go to school." Kaliah whined. Everybody laughed at this.

"Well you have to." Brian said.

"Why?"

"Cuz if you don't you will go back to juvi and I don't think you want that."

"Dang Bri, spread a girl's business why don't ya?"

"I'm gonna go wait in the car. Bye y'all." She didn't know why but she liked and partially trusted these people that just met. She was about to get in the car when a scruffy guy, she remembered his name as Vince come up to her.

"So you're Brian's sister?" Vince asked

"Yeah what's it to you?"

"Nuttin its just that you're so different. I mean you've been to juvi and Brian was a cop. Plus we didn't know Brian had a sister until last week."

"Yeah well I didn't know I had a brother until last week either."

"Damn girl you don't have to get bitchy about it!"

"Well maybe I'm a bitch."

"Yeah you are." He mumbled

"Well thanks glad you realize it."

"You know you're aight, a crazy bitch but aight."

"Yeah you're aight to scruffy."

"Oh you so did not just call me scruffy!" Vince yelled

"O my god you sound like a prep and wanna bet that I didn't?"

With that Vince came up to her and started to tickle her. Hearing laughter Letty came out from inside where she was talking with Brian and Dom. She cracked up at the sight of Vince tickling a 14 year old girl. Vince heard her laughing and looked up.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You!!"

"Oh no you didn't" He went over to her and started to tickle her. They finally calmed down after about 5 minutes. After her laughter subsided she spoke.

"Hey Kaliah, Brian has to do some work so I'm going to take you to meet Mia. You'll just register for school on Monday."

"Okay but I don't see why I have to go to school its pointless and boring."

"I know what you mean but you just gotta deal with it. What grade are you in?"

"8th"

"So just think the rest of this year and 4 more years then you're done."

"Yeah I guess."

"Let's go over and see Mia."

Letty and Kaliah got into her car and drove to a store called Toretto's. Mia was sitting at the counter with school books all in front of her.

"See that's why I don't like school. All that book studying." Kaliah said to Letty as they were walking in.

Letty laughed, "Yeah, that's why you don't go to college."

"Letty don't encourage that!" Mia scolded her.

"Kaliah, this is Mia she is like the mother hen of the group."

"Yeah I am but you'll get used to it."

"Aight Mia since we have nothing to do, what do you wanna do?" Letty asked

"Shopping!"

"Okay, but can we stop by the house so I can get some money?" Kaliah asked.

"Yeah, but we can pay for you." Mia said

"No, its ok. I like to pay for my own things."

"Alright well lets go!"

They got into Letty's car and went to the house to get Kaliah's money. She went to her room and dug around in her bag. She pulled out $2,000. She went back to the car.

"How much money did you get?" Letty asked

"$2,000."

"How'd you get that much money?"

"Saving, workin, and other things. I have more."

"Why'd you save all of that and work?"

"Just cuz I always wanted to get out of Indiana."

They drove to a huge mall. Kaliah hadn't seen anything like it before. There weren't malls like this in Fort Wayne. They walked in and it looked bigger then it did on the outside.

"What stores do you want to go to?" Mia asked.

"DEB, Charlotte Russe, Hot Topic, Demo, and Spencer's Gifts. If you have them." Kaliah answered.

"Yeah we have em, and I'll take you to some of my stores." Letty said.

"Alright"

They spent 3 hours shopping. Kaliah spent all of her money. It was 4 when they left.

"Lets get home, I have to make dinner." Mia said.

"You need any help?" Kaliah asked. She figured it was the least she could do.

"No, that's alright. You just relax."

They got to the house and put their things away. Kaliah decided to go outside and get started on her tan. She walked outside in her bikini with a towel, sunglasses, and tanning oil. She was surprised when she saw Jesse sitting on the picnic table. She laid her towel down and put her tanning oil on. After about 10 minutes of silence Kaliah decided to start a conversation with him. They talked until Mia called them to get ready for dinner. Kaliah walked into the house carrying her things. She walked past the living room, hoping that Brian wouldn't see her. No such luck.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" He asked

"Jesus chill Brian, I was just tanning."

"Fine go change and come down for dinner." He said unwilling to argue.

She did and they had a very good dinner. Everyone went to ger ready for the races.

"You want any help getting ready?" Mia asked

"Naw, I'm good"

Kaliah put on her new leather skirt that went ½ way down her thighs. She put on a baby blue tube top that showed of her tattoo on her lower back and her belly ring. She put on a pair of heeled boots and minimal make up. She put her hair up in a messy bun. She went downstairs to find that she was the first of the girls to be ready. The guys all stared in shock at how she was dressed. Brian went to talk to her but Jesse beat him to it. This surprised everyone.

"No way, nuh uh, you ain't wearin that."

"But Jeeeeessssseeee…" Kaliah whined. She wasn't going to yell or argue with him. They became fast friends during their talk, because thy had so much in common.

"No, go change. Hurry you have 10 minutes."

Kaliah went upstairs. She changed into tight low rise jeans. She changed her boots for some white forces. She left everything else the way it was. It was exactly 10 minutes later when she got down. She found that Letty and Mia still weren't there.

"Better?"

"Yeah." said Jesse, "you wanna ride with me?"

"Sure"

Mia and Letty came down and they left. They pulled up to the races. Kaliah looked around amazed by everything. Jesse noticed.

"Its amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I came here now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I've always wanted to come here but the plan had been to come with my friend Brooke. I had asked Brian if she could come with us but he said there wasn't enough room. She said that once she saved up enough money that she would come out anyway."

"Will her parents let her?"

"They won't even notice she's gone. I feel bad for her sometimes because her parents are both druggies and they don't even acknowledge her most of the time."

"That's rough. You know my dad got locked up for the same thing as your stepfather. I know how it feels."

"I don't think you totally do though. I'm glad he is locked up. He and I never got along especially not after mom split. We had some major problems but don't say anything to Brian about it though. I don't want him to worry."

"Don't worry I won't. You're a good kid. We can all see that. Oh look they're lining up. Get ready to see Dom win."

"What do you mean?"

"Dom always wins. He's the king of the streets."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah it is."

The race ended almost as quickly as it started. Sure enough Dom won the race as predicted. Everyone was sitting around talking. No cops were busting the scene so it was turning out to be a great night. A while after the races ended everyone headed back to Toretto's house for the party that was always held. Kaliah was excited, she hadn't been to a party in a while. It was going to be a great ending to a great day.


	5. Parties and getting to know people

A.N.: Sorry for the wait on the new chapter. I've been caught up with other stories, school, and other things. Now that schools out I have a lot more time and updates should come more frequently on all of my stories. Thanks to all the great reviews I have gotten.

After the races the team went back to the fort for the usual after race party. Brian had made Kaliah promise not to drink. She might have one or two drinks but she promised herself she would not get drunk. She didn't know what all of these guys were like but she was willing to bet there would be a few that would be drunk and stupid enough to try and take advantage of a drunk under aged girl who doesn't quite look underage all the time. Kaliah decided to hang out by Jesse for the night. Well that plan was squashed when she saw him making out with some girl. She decided to go over and play video games with Letty.

"Hey girl, how's your night going?" Letty asked when she sat down.

"Pretty good. The races were awesome. We didn't have those back in Fort Wayne although I wish we did. "

"So you're pretty into cars?"

"Yeah I love them. They've always been like my escape. Whenever something is messed up in my life I can drive or look at a car and imagine driving it away to a place where things are better."

"I get that. It's like when your in a car and driving fast nothing else matters its just you and the car and the road that takes you wherever you want to go."

"Yeah I've always loved that feeling even when I was a little girl."

"Me too. If you don't mind me asking, how did your father get locked up?"

"It's alright I guess. He got caught drug trafficking which didn't really surprise me all that much. He was an ass anyway so in a way I'm glad that it happened but I don't know. I just don't want to be away from my friends because I only had a few and the ones I did have were really close."

"I'm the same way. I've never had tons of friends but when you are my friend you better believe that I got your back and you better have mine when I need you."

Kaliah looked at the time and noticed it was 3:30. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"More like afternoon for some of these guy but okay."

The next morning Kaliah woke up around 11. She was surprised to find everyone in the kitchen, though not everyone was coherent.

"Morning." She said happily to annoy the ones with hangovers.

"What are you so happy about?" Vince grumbled

"Oh nothing. You're just grouchy because you got a hangover."

"Damn right you would be too if you did right now."

"Nope, I've never had a hangover."

"I find that hard to believe somehow."

"Oh I've been drunk before, not often though. I just have never gotten hangovers before. I must be like immune to them or something."

"That is no fair that you don't get hangovers when you drink and you're only 14." Letty pouted.

"Yeah well try not to make getting drunk a habit here." Brian added

"Don't worry I would rather not have to deal with that stupid social worker and probation person."

"Well that's good, because I don't want to have to bail you out anytime soon."

"You won't have to I promise."

"Good keep it that way."

"No problem bro."

"Come on guys we have to go to work. Kaliah you can go to the store with Mia or the garage with us." Dom said

"Garage please."

"Okay let's go."


	6. School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Noel, Kaliah, and Nick.**

**A/N: I know it took me a while to update but I've gotten caught up in other stories and just everyday life. I will try to update more often. Also I have 3152 hits on this story and only 13 reviews. I would appreciate it if you review on my stories. Tell me if you love it, hate it, and what you would like to see. Flames are welcome, I'll just use them to roast marshmallows.**

_Relations Changing_

_Ch.5- School _

The weekend was fun while it lasted. Who wouldn't love to race, party, work at a garage, get to know the most popular street racing team in L.A., and all in all have a great time? Exactly. The fun is over now for Kaliah since she has to go to school. She went to her first class and had to introduce herself, which set her day off to a horrible start.

"Ms. O'Connor please introduce yourself." The teacher said as everyone looked shocked. _Great, people have heard of my brother, so much for flying low,_ Kaliah thought to herself.

"It's Peterson." She snapped

"Fine, Ms. Peterson introduce yourself to the class."

"Gladly. The name's Kaliah. My step father is in jail for drug trafficking and…" She trailed off before being interrupted by the teacher.

"That is enough. Now take that seat back there."

Kaliah smirked and went back to her seat that was assigned to her. She knew that would work, no teacher likes to have kids exposing bad details of their lives to the other perfect kids. When she sat down she was passed a note from the girl sitting next to me.

_Chica, nice one up there. I'm Noel by the way. Don't let Tran find out that you're associated with O'Connor. We should hang out sometime._

**Thanks, I'm just getting warmed up. You ain't seen anything yet. I'm still new and don't ****want to come on to strong right away. Plus I'm already in some major shit so I have to be**** careful. Why not? Sure that would be awesome.**

_I don't know the story, just that there's a grudge between the two families. I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve. You want to sit with me at lunch?_

**Thanks for the warning. That would be awesome.**

Noel nodded to Kaliah. They had a few other classes together and lunch. Lunch was Kaliah's favorite subject because she didn't have to learn anything or take any tests. She was sitting at a table with Noel when someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. It startled her so much that she punched purely out of instinct and habit, then realized what she did.

"I am so sorry. You startled me is all."

"It's no problem at all. It was just my stomach. I'm Nick."

"Kaliah."

"I know. We have honors English together."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing you in class."

"So is your dad really in jail?"

"Yeah he is. He's my stepdad though. I don't really like to talk about it or him."

"Understandable. So how did you end up in L.A.?"

"I had to move in with my half brother that lives out here."

"That's cool."

"I guess. I don't really know him that much but we get along alright so far."

"So what do you like to do?" Noel asked breaking the silence

"I like to work on and race cars and party."

"That's awesome do you know the Toretto team?"

"Yeah I do, that's where I am living right now. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I figured you would because of your brother."

"So my brother is pretty well known around here?"

"Yeah if you watch the news or know what's going on in the street racing world." Nick replied

"How come?"

"Your brother got Toretto out of a lot of shit. He saved them from going to jail. I don't know the specifics. He also shot Johnny Tran."

"Oh so that's why he is not a cop anymore. That kind of made me wonder. I trust him a little bit more now at least."

"Why didn't you trust him?"

"I don't like cops or ex cops. I have had my fair share of trouble with them and they would like to keep me out of their hair."

"What kind of trouble, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Public intoxication, fighting, racing, boosting, running away, and some other stuff that I would rather forget."

"Wow sounds like you've had a tough life."

"You don't even know the half of it." Kaliah mumbled to herself.

The rest of school went by quickly and well enough for Kaliah. Teachers had been warned about my performance this morning and refused to have me introduce myself to the class. She mostly stayed quiet. Kaliah almost got in a fight, but Nick and Noel dragged her away before anything happened. She didn't really want to fight but she didn't like backing down either. It's not about reputation, it's about standing up for herself. She didn't want to get in trouble after just moving to L.A. It was like a fresh start for her. Kaliah will probably still get in to some trouble, but not nearly as much as she did back home.

Kaliah's ride was late so she walked home. It wasn't that far from school so she didn't think it would be a problem. Still she texted Brian to let him know so he wouldn't worry or freak out on her. She didn't know why but she wanted to keep out of trouble and not be a problem for Brian or the team. She had a ton of homework to do because the teachers wanted her to do some work that they had been going over in the last week. Some of it was stuff she had covered at Blackhawk, but most of it was new materials. She knew she was probably going to need help on some of it. She was smart, she just didn't like to spend all her time doing schoolwork. It seemed pointless to her because she knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to work with and be around cars. They were her passion, next to drawing and dancing. Not very many people knew it but she had been in gymnastics and dance from the time she was four until she was twelve. She stopped when things got worse at home and only messed around with the two occasionally. She loved to dance at parties and clubs. She finished her homework with some help from Mia and hung out with Jesse for a while before going to bed. She couldn't wait to find out what the days and weeks to come had in store for her.


	7. Family and Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious characters.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and thanks for all the great reviews and to all of those who put this story on alert or favorites. Here it is!

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans __Boots with the fur [With the fur __The whole club was lookin at her __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __Them baggy sweat pants __And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps __She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, __this crazy all night spendin my dough __Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go __Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show __So sexual, she was flexible __Professional, drinkin X and ooo __Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I __Whoa __Did I think I seen shorty get low __Ain't the same when it's up that close __Make it rain, I'm makin it snow __Work the pole, I got the bank roll __Imma say that I prefer them no clothes __I'm into that, I love women exposed __She threw it back at me, I gave her more __Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes __She had them __Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans __Boots with the fur [With the fur _

_The whole club was lookin at her __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __Them baggy sweat pants __And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps__She turned around and gave that big booty a smack __[Ayy __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __Hey __Shawty what I gotta do to get you home __My jeans full of gwap __And they ready for Shones __Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown __Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan __One stack (come on) __Two stacks (come on) __Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand) __What you think I'm playin baby girl __I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands __That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder __I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola __Got me like a Soldier __She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her __So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover __Shorty was hot like a toaster __Sorry but I had to fold her, __Like a pornography poster __She showed her __Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans __Boots with the fur [With the fur __The whole club was lookin at her __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __[these lyrics are found on __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __Them baggy sweat pants __And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps __She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __Whoa __Shawty __Yea she was worth the money __Lil mama took my cash, __and I ain't want it back, __The way she bit that rag, __got her them paper stacks, __Tattoo Above her crack, __I had to handle that, __I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin __They be want it two in the mornin __I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin __She wouldn't stop, made it drop __Shorty did that pop and lock, __Had to break her off that gwap __Gah it was fly just like my glock _

_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans __Boots with the fur [With the fur __The whole club was lookin at her __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

_Them baggy sweat pants __And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps __She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy __She hit the flo [She hit the flo __Next thing you know __Shawty got low low low low low low low low __C'mon_

Kaliah danced along as she listened to the radio. She was in the café for a little bit while Mia went over to the garage to do some balancing on the books. Kaliah decided that since no one else wanted to that she should be nice and go and watch over the café for her. Mia and she had gotten closer over the time since she has been there during their study sessions. Mia made studying fun because she had someone else to work with and give her a distraction once in a while. She never thought that she would ever say that school wasn't actually all that bad as she had thought. Maybe it was because here she had more than one real friend. Alex and she had only talked twice since the move and both times it was kind of strained but neither one wanted to admit that the distance was hurting their relationship. They knew that being teens and having a long distance relationship was going to be harder but they wanted to try because they really liked each other. Kaliah decided that she would call him later on to talk and try to get things back on the right track. She really wanted things to work out for a little bit. She was still dancing while listening to the song and others on the radio. She didn't hear anyone come in until they cleared their throat.

"Oh um hey. What's up Vince?" Kaliah asked embarrassed and had a tint of blush adorning her cheeks.

"Nothing much really. I didn't know you could dance." He said nonchalantly

"It's not something I really broadcast or anything. I used to be in dance and gymnastics so I still love to dance when I go to the club or just chill with friends at parties and stuff. I'm not that great."

"You're actually really good from what I saw." He said

"Thanks. Can we just keep this between us for now?"

"Sure no problem. Though you know it is bound to come out eventually at one of the parties and Mia and Letty are going to be mad that you didn't tell them."

"I know but they will just have to deal with it. Then they will probably make me dance all the time at the parties."

"True. Well I just came to let you know that we are all heading back to the fort and I was told to come get you."

"Oh sure. Hold on let me go grab my bag. I have lots of homework tonight. School's a bitch sometimes."

"Don't I know it? Don't let Brian, Dom, or Mia hear you cuss."

"I won't. I've learned how to control myself somewhat over the years."

They left the café and started the drive home. Kaliah stared out the window not really listening to the music that Vince had put on. She thought about everything that had been happening. Things had been going good for the most part. She was getting closer to everyone on the team. Letty and Mia were like her sisters. All of the guys were her brothers but Vince, Leon, and Jesse were more lenient on her than Brian and Dom. Vince and she were playful with each other and he was always fun to hang around with. She loved to joke around with Leon since they had the same sense of humor for the most part. Jesse, now Jesse and she are really close. Not like in the close that they love each other like boyfriend and girlfriend, but the close where they knew a lot about each other and some of each other's secrets. She had confided in him about her step father and he had told her about his mom and her death. You almost never saw Kaliah without anyone on the team. She loved them and was glad to have met them. At school Nick, Noel, and her are always together and they were always keeping Kaliah from hauling off and hitting everyone who said things about her. She hadn't gotten in any trouble at school or at home since the move and is very proud of herself for that fact. She liked the feeling of being able to do something better for herself then constantly get into trouble. Things were going so well that she had gotten rid of most of her stash except for a little bit in case of an extreme emergency and had stopped cutting herself. That was another thing that she is extremely proud of herself for. Cutting had been a part of her for so long, an extremely bad self-destructive habit, and she had been able to give it up and not have the temptation to do it at the slightest bit of stress like she had when she was in Indiana. She hoped she could keep it up. She doesn't want to disappoint anyone on the team with her behaviors. Her social worker had come to check up on her once and noticed an improvement in her and was amazed at the change. People back home would be surprised if they saw her now. She is so different. Well it wasn't much home anymore. Los Angeles was home for her now. It is where her family is now. After Mia and she had finished their homework, she called Alex. She was surprised when she heard a girl pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A female voice questioned

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Brittany. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kaliah, Alex's girlfriend."

"No you aren't. I'm his girlfriend."

"When did you start going out?"

"Last week."

"Well slut he's just using you."

"No he's not. He doesn't want a whore like you anymore, he has me."

"You need to shut the hell up and put Alex on the phone."

"Don't get mad at me because you couldn't keep your man on a leash and he came crawling to me."

"You know what just tell him that I said it's over between us and not to bother calling me again." Kaliah said and hung up her phone. She went downstairs to the living room and got Mia and Letty and took them back up to her room. When they got in there she started to cry which was something very unlike her.

"Shhh. Honey what's wrong?" Mia asked

"It's Alex. I called his phone to talk to him and try to get rid of some of the tension that has been happening since I moved and another girl answered his phone."

"I'm sure it was just his sister or something."

"No it wasn't. It was some girl named Brittany and she said that they had started going out last week. He gets another girl and doesn't even have the guts to break up with me. How pathetic is that?" She asked trying to calm down

"Oh that little prick is so lucky he is in Indiana or else me and the guys would be kicking his ass right now." Letty said

"Thanks. Are you going to tell the guys?"

"Do you want us to? You know that they are going to want to know what's going on."

"Yeah I don't want to be the one to do it. Let's go down I guess." Kaliah said fixing herself to the best of her ability.

They walked downstairs and the guys immediately noticed that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Vince asked

"Kaliah called Alex and some bitch picked up the phone. Apparently the little punk was two timing her and didn't even call to break up with her."

"That little asshole is lucky he isn't here now or he would be in so much trouble. Are you going to be okay?" Vince asked

"Yeah, I think so." She said and looked around noticing the looks on everyone's faces. They were all pissed about what happened and concerned about her. She sighed, she finally had a real family.

A/N: Kind of short but longer than most of the other chapters on here. Hope you like it. Once I get two reviews I will update it.


	8. School drama

Disclaimer: I own nothing as you know. I'm getting really tired of saying this every chapter so this is the last time I will.

The next day at school was going good for Kaliah. She had done well on her test that she had third period and had all her homework in and complete which is something that had started happening more frequently since she moved. Everything was great up until lunch. Why is it that the drama always starts at lunch? It is almost undeniable that most of the fights at a school happen or start during a lunch period. Lunch had started out regular. Kaliah, Noel, and Nick got their food and went to the table they normally sat at and started talking. That was until some people walked up to their table. Two girls and a guy. Kaliah was wondering who these people was. She hadn't had a run in with Tran yet which was surprising, but she hoped to keep that way for as long as possible. These people looked like some of the popular kids.

"So I hear your daddy is in jail." One of the girls started out

"Yeah what's it you? He's my step-father anyways." She replied

"Yeah didn't you know her father divorced her mom because she was such a whore?" The other girl snarked

"Yeah so what if she was?" Kaliah bit out trying to keep her cool

"What she means is that you are just like her, aren't you? I mean there are already some of the guys talking about you." The guy replied

"Well I suggest that you not listen to what those assholes say because none of its true. I haven't done anything with any of them, and I don't have a boyfriend right now."

"That's because no one likes you."

"Sure that's it. That's why I have friends on the best street racing team in L.A."

"They just feel sorry for you because your mommy ran off and your daddy is in jail. They only tolerate you because of your brother."

"Yes because I have no personality and no people skills to the point where I can't make friends on my own. Now maybe you would want see how that theory works out after school when my ride gets here. But for now you are dismissed." Kaliah retorted and turned around back to her friends who started to laugh. Then she turned back around real quick. "Oh and clearly these people who I am sitting with absolutely hate me and wish me to burn in the fiery pits of hell, yet let me sit here every day and hang out with me all of the time." Then she turned around again. The three walked off in a huff knowing that Kaliah had gotten the better of them. That was the first confrontation that Kaliah had had since moving and it kind of felt good to know that she still had her attitude firmly in tact. She thought that she might have lost a bit of it because of things going so good. She knew it was kind of weird to think like that but with her life that's how it was. Things had never been that good and attitude was the only way she could deal with it. The rest of the day went by without incident and Kaliah was excited to leave school. Jesse was picking her up and they were going to the garage to work on the team's cars before the race tomorrow night. That was one thing she loved about living with the team. She got to work on cars a lot which she never got to do at home because of her step father and no one would let a 14 year old girl work in their garage no matter how good she was. They didn't even let her try. She had to be satisfied with working on Alex's friend's cars. The thought of Alex made her sad but she did her best to hide it from Jesse. She didn't want him to worry about her. She wasn't used to having so many people care for her on a regular basis and it was odd but nice. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jesse's voice.

"Hey little one, what are you thinking about?" He asked. He was the only one allowed to call her that because he had made it up and she would beat the crap out of anyone else who did.

"Nothing really. Just some people at lunch came up to me and started talking about my mom and stepdad and how I didn't have any friends."

"You know that's not true right?"

"Of course J.J. I know that. I just got annoyed by it, but you should have seen them after I got back at them."

"What did you do? You didn't get into a fight did you?"

"No buddy, I just gave them some of my attitude and they left me alone after a while. Oh yes remind me to find out who's been calling me a whore when I go to school tomorrow."

"Someone called you a whore? Tell the guys and they'll take care of it for you."

"Don't worry I will. I'm going to find out everyone who's been saying it and then I'm going to tell the guys and let them take care of it just so I don't get suspended for fighting."

"That's my girl." Jesse said as they pulled up to the garage. They got out and walked in to find everyone sitting around taking a break.

"Hey everyone what's up?"

"Nothing much." Was the general reply.

"That sounds extremely fun. How was work?"

"Good how was school?"

"Pretty good. Some people came up to me at lunch and were talking a bunch of mess but I gave them my attitude and they left me alone. Oh and I found out people were calling me a whore mainly guys who I don't even know so I'm going to find out who they are and let you take care of them."

"You know we will baby girl"

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long to post but I got sick and was busy with school. I have a snow day today so I decided to finally get this updated.

Thanks to i.forgive.you, iccy, emma134, and Silver of Melody, Phoenix, jenniferstein2006, Summer Davis, for reviewing oh and Mrs. Dominic Toretto Aus I know what you mean and I'm glad too.


	9. History

The next day at school wasn't proving to be very promising in finding the person or people who were calling her a whore and claiming to have slept with her. She knew that they would have hell to pay from her and the team when they were caught, now only if she could figure it out. She never really had to do this investigating stuff before. She got aggravated at times but found it interesting and kind of fun to learn all these new things. If she continued just snooping around and stuff after this was all over with she could find out a lot of things and make some more allies. She wasn't too sure about the idea but it was playing in her mind. It would be kind of cool to be a teen PI though. Well at least she thought so, as long as nothing had to do with the cops. Cops were bad in her book. They probably wouldn't be if they had been able to do something about her stepdad when they saw the bruises after arresting her. It also had to do with the fact that they arrested her. Yeah she may have been doing some illegal things but nothing horrible like killing people. Her stepfather going to jail was the best thing that had happened to her. Not just the fact that the beatings stopped but she had majorly cleaned up her act. She was thinking about telling the team about her past fully but wasn't sure how they would react. She didn't want their pity, but they deserved to know. They had been so great about taking her in and protecting her and becoming her friends and a real family. She decided that tonight was the night that she was going to tell them about her history no matter what.

Now all she had to do was get through the day and hopefully find out who was spreading those rumors about her. So far all she had gotten was someone heard from someone else and it kept going like that on and on. It was going to take a while to find out who had started it. It was lunch time and she felt like she was just about to the point of either finding the person who started it and if she didn't she felt like she would end up attacking the next person who made a remark about her, which had been happening a lot today. If she did find the person, they better pray that they had an excellent explanation or a lot of luck, because if not then they wouldn't be too happy with the outcome. It turned out that lunch time brought her no closer to finding the person. She did learn that she had more self control then she had originally thought because there were a few remarks made to her, but she restrained herself from attacking the girls who were saying them.

She skipped going to the garage and just went straight home to work on homework which is where the team found her. They had known something was wrong when she didn't show up to the garage, but this proved that there definitely was something up. Kaliah never did homework without an argument. After the argument she procrastinated as long as she could until she was forced to sit down and do it so she wouldn't get into trouble at school, which would bring her probation officer and social worker to come check up on her and make her start going to the meetings with the probation officer on a regular basis. She looked up when she heard the door opened and then looked down again. She sighed and pushed her books away after closing them.

"What's wrong Kaliah?" Brian asked

"I think it's time that I told you about some things."



"What about sweetie?" Mia asked

"Life before I came here and why I did some of the things I did." Kaliah replied solemnly

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Mia said

"I do want to and you all deserve to know."

"Alright, if you're sure you want to."

"I am, just don't interrupt or I don't think I will be able to."

"No problem." Everyone chorused

"Alright when mom married again everything was good. She had me about 3 months after the wedding. She had gotten pregnant before she met John Mann and they got close and had a quick wedding. Everything was good until I was about nine. He started to drink all the time. When he drinks, he gets violent. He started to hit mom, but he never hit me. Mom always protected me. It was getting to the point where he was beating her almost to death at times because she was protecting me so when I was about 10 I started to take some of the beatings to save her life. We had threatened to go to the cops, but he said if we told anyone he would kill us," Kaliah paused to observe everyone's reaction. Mia was crying silently, Letty was starting to tear up, and all the guys were visibly pissed off. "I started acting out. Getting into fights, drinking, and smoking. Every time I would get in trouble with the cops he would beat me almost to death and make me take a week after school to heal up so no one would notice. When I was twelve he decided that I could serve another purpose and since I wasn't his daughter that it wouldn't be a problem. He started to rape me on a regular basis. At this point I just couldn't deal with everything so I started to smoke weed and cut myself. I couldn't handle it and I wouldn't let anyone at school see what was going on or see how much pain I was in. As long as I was cutting I could stay strong. I didn't have to deal with the emotional pain. Mom up and left me there with him when I was thirteen. Things got worse and so did I. Finally he was arrested on charges of drug trafficking and I came here." Kaliah finished and looked up with tears running down her face. She noticed Mia and Letty were in the same state as she was and the guys were almost there too. All the guys had anger and sadness and pain in their eyes.

"Have you stopped cutting?" Brian asked

"Yes I have."

"Let me see your arms. I'll have Mia check the rest of your body later."

"I understand. Things have been so good; I haven't had a reason to do any of that stuff anymore. I'm done with the cutting and the drugs, and fighting unless it's self defense." Kaliah replied seriously. She held out her arms and let everyone see the few scars that never healed, but no new cut marks.



"I don't want to catch you cutting or doing drugs ever. I'm glad you decided to tell us without us catching you doing something." Dom spoke

"I am too. Things would be worse then and this way I didn't feel like I was required to tell you." She said and hugged everyone before going to bed


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Kaliah woke up feeling majorly refreshed and relieved after revealing her past to the team last night. She just hoped that they wouldn't treat her any differently now that they knew what had happened. When Mia had come up to check the rest of her over for any other cuts she asked if she could pray for Kaliah. Kaliah agreed and actually liked the idea. She asked Mia if she could take her to church sometime just so she could check it out. She had never been to church before, her mom and step dad were not religious by any means what so ever. Mia agreed. Now don't think that this means that Kaliah is just going to change and become all peace and love and Christian and religious and everything, she just liked the idea of for once being able to put her faith in something higher up. She was kind of angry at God though for what she had been through, but she knew that it had made her stronger, and from everything she had learned about God, even with the little amount that it was, she knew that he wouldn't cause harm to anybody for no reason. She just wished she knew what the reason was, perhaps it was to bring her to the team and her new family. She got up and got ready for school thanking God that it was Friday and she had the weekend and races to look forward too. She walked to the school and was a little surprised that the guys let her walk because they normally didn't, but was glad because it gave her time to think about everything that had happened recently. She got to school and went through her classes, all while trying to figure out who started the rumors about her. Lunch time brought her some luck today though as she finally found out who it was. It turned out to be some guy that she had turned down of course, but what almost surprised her was that that was not the only reason he had started the rumors, he had been trying to get on the Tran's good side. Nick surprised Kaliah and ended up fighting the guy, Mike, for her. She was happy at the thought of what he did, but sad that he had gotten suspended for two days because of it. She got outside and Vince was out there to pick her up.

"Hey. How was your day?" He asked almost softly

"It was pretty good. Yours?" She smiled as they drove away

"It was fine."

Kaliah noticed that they weren't going the direction to the garage. "Where are we going?"

"There's this beach I used to go to with my mom. I wanted to take you there and talk to you for a little bit."

"Umm ok." She bit her lip wondering what was going on. After about ten minutes they pulled up to a secluded beach and got out of the car and sat on the hood.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kaliah asked softly to him

"Well I wanted you to know that you're not the only one on the team with a past like yours. Mine was pretty bad too, and I was doing a lot of the same things you did. Now I don't tell a lot of people this, and the team don't know the full extent, but I felt like I could tell you and you'd 

understand." She nodded for him to go on and he continued. "Well my dad used to abuse my mom and me too. When I was about 14 my mom died, the bastard had killed her. I turned to drugs and doing illegal things and generally acting out. Dom and Mia and their father lived down the street from me. I was pretty good friends with Dom and his father was more of a father to me than my own. Well they noticed something was up with me and started to get worried. One night I showed up on their front porch completely out of it with bruises all over. They kept asking and I finally broke down and told Dom and Antonio, that's Dom and Mia's father, about what had been going on. Antonio was furious and went out of the house and down the street to go have a 'chat' with my dad. I don't know how he did it, but I ended up living with the Torretto's after that and stayed away from my dad. They helped me get clean. They never really knew how far I had been into the drugs, or about the illegal stuff, or the extent of the beatings, but they helped." He finished with his story quietly.

She bit her lip. "Why are you telling me this? Me of all people? I know you said it was because you wanted me to know that I wasn't alone in this, but why not anybody else on the team?"

"I don't really know. It felt like the right thing to do. And I didn't tell anybody else on the team because they wouldn't get it, but you do and I feel kind of a bond with you. Don't get me wrong, the team is my family, but they haven't been through the things we have."

"Alright. So what's the deal with you and my brother?" She asked

He laughed. "That is a long story. It started out with Brian moving in on Mia who I had been in love with for years, but I ended up realizing that I didn't love her, I loved the idea of her. But your brother saved my life and saved the team from a lot of trouble. So I can't hate him, but I still have some issues with him, but they are a lot better than they had been."

"The trouble, was that what happened with the Trans?" Kaliah asked bluntly running her hands through her hair.

"What do you know about that?"

"My friends Nick and Noel had told me that I should keep clear of Tran at school because there is a lot of tension between our team and them. They said Bri shot one of them and killed him."

Vince sighed and started to speak. "Well they wanted to wait to tell you everything, so I can't really say much right now, but when we get back to the fort I'll talk to Dom and Brian and see if it's ok to tell you everything. But what your friends told you was right. Did you ever find out who was calling you a whore?" He changed the subject quickly not wanting to get into it right now.

"Oh yeah I found him today. Turns out he was this guy I had turned down and he had wanted to get in with the Trans also. But Nick beat his ass for me and got suspended." She smiled happily



"So who's this Nick guy and what is going on with you two?" He asked

"He's a cool guy. Nothing is going on. I'm not ready for another relationship anyway right now. Besides you will be the second person to know if there is any guy in my life." She smiled

"And who would the first be?"

"Jesse of course." She smirked

"Should've figured." He smiled. "Let's head back." He said as they got in the car and drove back to the fort.

Sorry for the wait on the update. I've been super busy over the summer and I just sort of fell out of writing. Let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see.


	11. More History

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I've just been busy and had no inspiration. I'm hoping to be updating my stories a lot more.

Vince and Kaliah listened to music the whole way back. Originally Vince had told her that no one touched his radio but him, but Kaliah had used the puppy dog pout and he had finally given in. He told her that if she told anyone that she would be in for it. He couldn't let anything ruin his reputation he joked with her. Vince sighed almost imperceptibly as they reach the Fort. Kaliah looked over at him with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked indignantly as he caught her look

"Why are you sighing?" She tilted her head slightly to the side as she questioned him

"Because I don't think that the guys wanted to tell you about the whole situation with Tran right now. They wanted to wait until you were settled in more." Vince replied as he turned into Echo park.

Kaliah bit her lip, "If you don't want to ask them about it right now you don't have to. I mean I've been learning the virtue of patience while I've been here surprisingly, and it's fine."

"No you deserve to know, and I want you to get the facts about it before anybody tries to tell you something else." He said as he turned into the drive and turned off the Maxima.

The two walked into the house. Vince went in to the kitchen to talk to Brian and Dom about telling Kaliah and Kaliah went upstairs to get started on her homework and to change into a different outfit. She wanted to give the guys some privacy to discuss the situation. Jesse came up to her room and smiled at her.

"Hey girly, how was school today?"

Kaliah shrugged smiling, "Nick beat up the guy that was calling me a whore."

"So you found out who started that rumor? Why did he do that?" Jesse asked jumping on her bed next to her.

"Yeah we did. Apparently he was pissed that I turned him down and he was trying to get in good with the Trans." Kaliah replied.

Jesse's face paled slightly at the mention of Tran. He still had nightmares sometimes about the shooting. He had a feeling that they would never go away. He tilted his head curiously, "What do you know about the situation?"

"Just that Bri shot one of them and that they hate our team. Other than that nothing else. But Vince is talking to Dom and Bri right now about telling me the whole story."

Jesse nodded and they heard Dom calling Kaliah down. They both jogged down the stairs and sat in the kitchen with the guys.

"What's up Dom?" Kaliah asked, already having a feeling of what was going on.

"Vince told me what happened at school today. He asked how we felt about telling you the whole story now. We had wanted to wait until you were settled in more, but since it's already been brought up we felt you have the right to know what happened."

Kaliah nodded and didn't say anything. Dom sighed slightly and continued on with the story. "No interruptions please." He looked pointedly at her and she nodded once again. "Alright so about two years back we were in serious danger of losing the house, garage, and store. We made money racing and from the store and garage, but it just wasn't enough to pay all of the bills. We couldn't think of any way to help us pay for everything. One day Vince and I were watching some movie and they were hijacking semis. We got the bright idea to do the same. We did like 6 or 7 jobs before your brother came along. Brian Earl Spilner he said his name was. Jesse did a background check everything came up clean, well as clean as a guy can be with a juvie record. The first day we met he had gotten in a fight with Vince. Then low and behold he shows up at the races, wanting to take on the champ." Dom chuckled. "Long story short, he lost his car to me then saved me from the cops. Then the car got blown up by Johnny and Lance Tran. Brian started hanging around on a regular basis and working for me. Right from the start he had been interested in Mia, everyone could see it. Everyone could see that she was interested in him too. After a month or so it was time for race wars and our next job. We didn't know the Spilner was actually and undercover cop." Vince snorted at this. "Well none of us except for Vince. He spotted it right away. Anyways the day that the job was going down on Jesse raced Johnny for slips and Johnny won. Jesse took off in his dad's Jetta and we got into a fight with Johnny. That night we went on the heist without Jesse. I thought it would be fine even though everyone tried to tell me something bad was going to happen. They were right. Brian had convinced Mia to help him find us. It was a good thing too. If it wasn't for him Jesse and Vince would both be dead and it would be all my fault. Brian pulled Vince off the semi and got him medical help. Then he showed up at the house to try and talk me down from going after Tran and finding Jesse. I didn't need to go find Jess because he showed up and then the Trans did a drive by and those stupid crotch rockets. Brian and I took off after them while Mia helped save Jesse's life. Brian ended up shooting Johnny and I ran Lance off the road. I took off and Brian followed me. We raced and I flipped the Charger. We could hear the sirens getting closer so Brian gave me the keys to his car saying, 'I owe you a ten second car.' So I left and the team and I took off to Mexico to wait for everything to die down. Once it did we came back."

Kaliah just sat there for a minute trying to process the whole story. It was a lot to take in at one time. The guys all had worried looks on their faces about how she was taking their story. After a minute she looked around at all of them. "Why are you looking so worried? I don't blame you for any of it. You did what you thought was the right thing for your family." She told them with a smile. They all smiled in relief.

"Glad you aren't upset with us babygirl." Dom said.

She shook her head with an even bigger smile, "Nope I could never be upset with you guys for trying to save your family. Now what are we doing tonight?"

The guys all laughed.


	12. Author's Note

So I know that I'm not really supposed to put an author's note as a chapter, but I felt that it was needed. I haven't updated this story in a while and I just went back and read through it so I can see where I wanted to go with it. Before I move this story any further I'm going to edit it so it flows better and makes a bit more sense. For all the fans of this story, I'm sorry for the wait and hope to get this story up and going soon.


End file.
